


Morning

by El_Por0



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vanilla, bottom max, por0 writes porn0, service top chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Por0/pseuds/El_Por0
Summary: Chloe lay in front of her, peacefully asleep. The usual stress and anger had left. In moments like this, where morning light illuminated the room, a hidden vulnerability was shown only to Max.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a ton of angst (and hurting my soul in the process), I felt like writing smut because I can't stand to see my two favourite gays suffering. 
> 
> As always, I'm really interested in what you guys have to say so feel free to comment! Especially since this is my first time writing smut ah ha ;;;;; 
> 
> On a weird note, I got flustered by writing this lmao.

Morning light shone through an American flag that hung above the window, enveloping the two figures in a warm glow. The warmth against Max’s back was a reassuring presence as was the arm wrapped around her bare waist. It was tempting to fall asleep once more yet Max lay in wine coloured sheets for a couple moments more, just enjoying the feel of Chloe against her. She scooted closer as she savoured the warmth the taller girl emanated.

Blearily she blinked away the remnants of sleep as a small smile graced her features. The memory of their previous activities last night brought forth a smugness Max didn’t know she was capable of feeling. In the distance of the room, clothes lay strewn haphazardly across the floor. Her smile spread at the very image. Max turned around, careful not to wake the girl behind her.

Chloe was fast asleep, her face clear of any stress or anger. The girl in question had a soft vulnerability that could only be seen in moments like this, when the reality of the world didn’t come crashing down amongst them.

Free of any stress, Chloe’s breath was steady. Her eyes didn’t even flutter in the morning light. Max found herself content to just watch her. She could have watched her for hours but the need to touch gradually grew. Gently, as if one touch would ruin this moment, she raised her hand to brush a lock of blue hair that fell on Chloe’s brow.

No matter how many times Max saw Chloe, no matter how much time had passed, the other girl’s beauty always managed to take her breath away. The tell-tale rise of Chloe’s chest caught her eye, gradually her gaze couldn’t help but trail downward.

Beneath the sheets, Chloe lied naked. The swell and curve of the other girl’s chest was tempting yet Max lay frozen. A part of her wanted to reach out and touch but a strange timidness stopped her. They had already done this before, but it was still hard to express what she wanted. Instead she brought her lips to Chloe’s brow in a soft kiss.

As Max pulled back, teal eyes fluttered open as a soft smile lit up Chloe’s face. It always managed to send Max’s heart a flutter. In that smile was a genuine happiness that was rarely shown, just being able to see that smile left the brunette feeling grateful. She got to see the vulnerability that no one else saw. Instead of the usual sass Chloe used to protect herself was a gentleness that was almost foreign. The vulnerability Chloe let herself feel was a testament of the trust between the two.

“Morning.” Chloe’s voice was deep with sleep as teal eyes greeted her.

“Morning.” With that Max’s lips met Chloe’s.

The greeting was simple yet so satisfying. Every morning was like this yet Max never tired of it. One kiss became two. Two kisses became three and so on. The world outside them blurred, in this moment it was only Max and Chloe.

Bracing her weight on one arm, Chloe rolled over until the shorter girl lay beneath her. Max’s breath came in short pants as Chloe’s lips trailed down her neck. At first Chloe’s kisses were soft but slowly her touch became more daring. The taller girl paused against the soft flesh of her neck before catching it between her lips and sucking. A ripple of arousal coursed through Max’s being at the sensation. Even through the daze of lust, she still felt the unmistakable sensation of Chloe cupping her breast.

Teal eyes gazed downward, appreciating the feel of Max in her hand. She lowered her mouth near Max’s breast. Chloe breathed softly against it, watching as the pink tip puckered against the cool blow of air. Max’s hips bucked underneath Chloe at the sensation as her need grew.

Almost taking pity on the girl, Chloe slipped her leg between Max’s thighs. The taller girl groaned at the collecting wetness that smeared on her thigh as she ground against Max. It didn’t matter how many times they did this. It didn’t matter how many times their bodies came together. Max was already this wet for _her._ A wave of possession and pride bubbled in her being at the fact.

“S-stop teasing…” Max’s words came out in a breathy exhale, her face flushed with arousal.

Chloe wanted to say something witty but her words died out in her throat at the sight of Max. Dark blue eyes met teal and in that moment Chloe didn’t want to tease. She wanted to taste.  

Finally, Chloe lowered her mouth to Max’s breast and sucked gently at the tip. The taste of Max’s skin was dizzying as she breathed in the mix of scents. Max smelled of soap, nostalgia and _home_. Beneath her mouth, Max whimpered at the sensation of Chloe’s tongue as it swirled around her nipple.

Max’s hips grinded gently against the smoothness of Chloe’s thigh, eager for something to alleviate the need that pulsed in her core. Max whined at the loss of touch as Chloe broke away. The only thing on her breast was cold air.

Thankfully the lack of contact didn’t last long as Chloe trailed kisses along Max’s form as she moved to lie between Max’s legs. It was as if Chloe mapped out the body before her, tracing a path with her lips  that started at the valley between Max’s breasts, over the jut of a hip bone and down to the softness of Max’s thigh.

In a lust filled haze, Chloe glanced up at the girl before her. The need was apparent in her best friend’s eyes as blue eyes gazed at Chloe in a mix of anticipation and need. The very look caused the familiar ache of arousal in Chloe’s form. But she couldn’t touch herself. Not yet. Not with Max looking at her like that. Instead Chloe’s tongue peaked out and traced the smooth skin of Max’s inner thigh.

The scent of Max’s arousal made Chloe’s head spin as her lover’s lips gleamed in the light. The very sight made her mouth water with the promise of Max’s taste. Finally, Chloe decided to alleviate both their urge for more contact. She gently gripped Max’s thighs that rested on either side of her head, letting them rest on her shoulders.

Her tongue traced Max’s entrance, just savoring the salty sweetness that gathered between Max’s legs. Beneath her, Max was a bumbling mess of moans as Chloe almost selfishly savored her taste. The noises coming from Max varied from soft moans to high pitched cries. It was in this moment that Chloe couldn’t decide whether she hungered more for Max’s essence or for the sounds of pleasure coming from her lover.

In front of her, Max tightly gripped at the sheets as her hips thrust gently into Chloe’s mouth. It didn’t matter how close they were, the need for more was maddening. Almost taking pity on her best friend, Chloe placed her hand atop Max’s clenched fists.

Their gazes met as Max’s grip loosened on the twisted sheets. Chloe didn’t miss the look of wanton lust in darkened blue eyes. Gently, Chloe placed Max’s hands atop her head, a silent ask for guidance.

Chloe’s hands left their spot on Max’s thighs, instead they wandered to Max’s rear and tugged the girl closer once more. With one last trace of her lover’s entrance, Chloe’s mouth travelled up to suck on the already swollen bud of Max’s clit.

It caused a sharp cry to pierce through the morning. Max’s thigh jerked beside her head as Chloe continued her ministrations. The grip in blue hair tightened as Max ground against Chloe’s mouth in mindless abandon. The need for release being the only thing commanding her actions.

The very feeling of Max lying beneath her was maddening, Chloe couldn't stop herself and slowly her own fingers moved to stroke herself in tandem with the movements of her mouth. Beneath Chloe’s mouth, Max tensed up, heralding the coming of her climax. The tension in her core becoming almost unbearable as she gripped Chloe’s hair. The tug was almost painful but it didn’t stop the taller girl's motions. Soon Max’s sounds rose to a fever pitch as her orgasm ripped through her. Her release was powerful and swift as the tension that coiled in her being was finally released.

She did that to Max. The very fact made Chloe’s head spin. With a couple more strokes against herself, Chloe came in a muffled groan against Max’s core. The vibration of it extended the aftershocks of Max’s orgasm as the shorter girl shivered at the sensation.

Gingerly, Chloe climbed atop her lover and placed a grateful kiss on Max’s lips. On Chloe’s mouth, Max tasted herself, the very flavor made her shiver. Despite their recent activities, it caused a shudder to course through Max’s being. 

Chloe lied on her side, facing Max as the other girl panted softly. Max gazed at the ceiling, focusing on nothing in particular before a small smile spread across her face.

“Wowser.” The words left Max before she could stop them.

Chloe smirked “Seriously… Wowser?”

“S-shut up. It was just… nice”

Chloe studied her face, a small smirk graced her face. Max’s face flushed red as she glared at Chloe in mock annoyance. Chloe merely chuckled before she looked into blue eyes, her gaze filled with unrestricted happiness, as she took Max’s hand and kissed it softly. “I love you.”

Max’s gaze softened before she kissed Chloe with as much passion as her tired body could muster “I love you too.”

They parted softly. Chloe’s words came in a quiet exhale “Can we just stay here for a bit longer?”

“We can stay here as long as you want.”

Together they did just that, quietly soaking in each other’s presence. The world seemed to pause around them. They had time.


End file.
